Heaven City
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander's life is not the same as the life of any British student at Hogwarts. Their life is made of dreams, explorations, discoveries and the burden from their family and their generations.
1. Valparaiso

**Chapter 1 : Valparaíso**

One always feels warm at Valparaíso. Lorcan was calmly eating his breakfast in the patio, while watching the city spread in front of him. Living in Castelobruxo was wonderful, and he liked the lessons and discovering magic, along with his friends. Yet, this little paradise was in his heart forever.

Lysander sat at his brother's side with two cups of hot chocolate. He did not share his brother's love. It was the drawback of living near a big port, one sees a lot of strangers and travellers, but one stays at quay. No matter those colourful houses he could see now, and no matter the view of the forest, he was not interested at all. Lysander was passionate for everything unknown to him. The urge for discovering and exploring was in his blood, after all. Magizoology was a family thing, but Lysander didn't seem to like the subject. He knew how to take care of magical creatures, but he didn't wish to devote his life for it, like the rest of his family. He was more interested in travels, discovering others places, wizards, and simply foreign people. He had the impression of seeing the world through a keyhole, and all he wanted to do was to walk through the door.

"What will you do today, boys?" Luna asked. "Your father and I shall take a Portkey for the Ministry. They need to consult us on a matter of non-regulatory import of Runespoor on the territory."

"Good luck. We don't know yet, mum," Lorcan answered. "It's just the start of holidays, we might rest."

"I'd like to go for a walk," Lysander said.

"Alright, dears, but promise to take care of yourselves?"

Luna and Rolf had met in Great Britain, sometime after the war was over. Their first time together was at the British Ministry, more precisely, for an internship at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The keen and bright local examiners had seen the potential held in the two young people. After all, they had set a ferocious competition for a few weeks, to determine who was the most suited for the post.

In the end, neither of them were hired for the internship, but only to win a direct employment. The following romance had been one of the most banal thing in the world, despite Luna's natural tendency for eccentricity.

They had next chosen to live in Chili in order to get closer to the creatures they held most dear.

When Lorcan and Lysander were out in the city, they never were on a simple walk: it was an exploration. They always began by taking the funicular railway, the ascensores. Then, they melted with the pure anarchy of the city. There, everything was a subtle maze made of colourful narrow street and stairs. There was no wizarding district either, the city was too much of a bedlam for that.

However, there was a lot of stairs leading to nowhere in particular, according to Muggles. In fact, they were entrances to a wizarding street, in which the houses' walls were painted, like any other house in the town, but on which the paintings were moving.

* * *

 _I thank Flo'w for helping me correcting this story. If there are still some errors, it's only my fault._

 **Wordcount:** 534

"Concours: 200 choix, 3400 points" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _D (32) Écrire au sujet de jumeaux sans utiliser Fred et George Weasley._

"50 drabbles" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _Luna L. / Rolf S._

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (I'm a student in Tawartet, Uadagou) _: 073 – Globular Cluster — (word) exploration_

"Japanese Tea Ceremony" from The Golden Snitch: _Write about a minor character._

"Keeping up with Cara" from The Golden Snitch: _(character) Luna Lovegood_


	2. Lost in the Cerros

**Chapter 2 : Lost in the Cerros**

"Hogwarts."

"Castelobruxo"

"I tell you, it's Hogwarts!" Hugo said.

"No, Castelobruxo is the best!" Lysander argued.

Luna did not understand what Lysander was playing at. After all, she knew everything about his whims. Her two little boys were young, and their dreams were simple ones. Lorcan liked the city, and their house, and the welcoming wizarding society of Valparaíso.

Lysander only dreamt of adventures and explorations. The alleys of the city weren't enough for him. The first letters he had sent from Castelobruxo had been full of nothing but than the wonderful inspection of the school, his new classmates, and anything related to unknown places and foreign peoples.

Yet, on that day, Ron and Hermione were paying a visit to them, along with their two children. They were on holiday here for a few days. Of course, Hermione being the British Minister for Magic, she was certainly not on holiday.

Nevertheless, Lysander should have been ecstatic to finally meet British friends. But on the contrary, he was just squabbling with Hugo to determine whether Castelobruxo or Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in the world. Who had the idea first to appear as a ruin to Muggle eyes? Who of Peeves or the Caipora was the worst?

"Why don't you go out for a walk?", asked Rolf to the children.

Lorcan smiled, already thinking about bringing his new friends to have a look at the wonderful colours of the city, and the continuous movements of the port. They could even go and soak their feet in the Pacific Ocean.

"Come back before the night!" Luna yelled before the door closed.

"Isn't it dangerous, to let them wander around like that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Lorcan knows the city better than anyone, and they are wizards. What could happen to them?" Rolf said.

"Besides, we have cast powerful tracing and protecting charms long ago," Luna completed.

.oOo.

The children had seen wonders all day long, and now they were playing on the beach. But suddenly, the soil under their feet started trembling, and a terrible noise rumbled. From where they were, they could see the amphitheatre formed by the city, and a huge number of houses falling down before their eyes.

"This is an earthquake," Rose said.

"We should hurry up to our house!" Lysander said.

"Well yes. But no. The funicular railway must not be operating anymore. And there will be a huge crowd. Besides, there might be another seismic tremor, and other buildings collapsing on the ground. I know where to go."

Lorcan focused very hard, wand in his hand, and after a few tries, his patronus was casted. A beautiful silvery eagle took off in a twinkle and glided in the air above them, before going to their house. The children were watching him, and then they walked in its wake.

.oOo.

Hermione had had to go to the Ministry as soon as the ground had vibrated, along with Luna. The two men were therefore alone in the house, alone to worry about their children.

In fact, they were no worthier than Lysander and Hugo.

"Rose is brilliant for her age, and Hugo does wonders in Transfiguration."

"Lorcan and Lysander are very resourceful and clever. They invest all their time for the community."

"Rose is already much of a grown-up."

"Lorcan has a high ability to handle responsibilities."

The four children went through the front door at that exact moment, Lorcan ahead of them.

"I told you so," Rolf stated proudly.

"That doesn't count," Ron grumbled.

* * *

 **Wordcount:** 594

"Concours: 200 choix, 3400 points" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: #B (31) (Relation) Lysander Scamander / Hugo Weasley.

"50 drabbles" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: Hugo W. / Lysander S.

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: 143 – Quasar — (word) twinkle

"Japanese Tea Ceremony" from The Golden Snitch: Write about a natural disaster occurring.

"Keeping up with Cara" from The Golden Snitch: (patronus) eagle.

"Language Club" from The Golden Snitch: Task 4, Write a fic about some part of the culture of the country/region where your chosen language is from.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Once again, I shall thank Flo'w for her help and her bêta._

I know that the eagle patronus is just a prompt. But, as it is, when I had to do my researches on Valparaíso for the task, I got caught on a TV documentary. They talked about the poet Pablo Neruda, who wrote a lot about Valparaíso and lived there. He liked the town way more than Lorcan in this story. He also said that, if he had the opportunity to reincarnate after this death, he would be an eagle. So that's why Lorcan's patronus is an eagle. Because Lorcan's patronus is his devoted love to Valparaíso.


End file.
